


Scars of Múspell

by kitsunematsuri



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scars, extremely short, i just wanted to save this idea, it's just cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunematsuri/pseuds/kitsunematsuri
Summary: Hríd used to be the first prince and eldest of 4 siblings, of a pacific kingdom called Nifl. After Nifl is destroyed by the army of Múspell, Hríd is left with that grim reminder on his previously scarless body. Alfonse just doesn't like looking at them.





	Scars of Múspell

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a brief idea I wanted to save, might make something more elaborate in the future.

During summer, Hríd feels weaker when he's in Askr. Summers in Nifl were at most 10°C, at least, -10° . In Askr, they were up to 40° in the most hottest days.

So aside from using royal light clothing Queen Henriette lends him, Hríd also sleeps in his underwear. This made Alfonse drool and almost die at first, but he eventually got used to it enough to be able to look at Hríd's body in detail.

What usually would make him feel turned on or just outright happy. When Hríd rested, made Alfonse feel so sad.

His body wasn't as scarred as his own. There weren't that many scars, actually. Only a few big ones from Surtr and ugly awful burn marks that Askr's healers couldn't get rid of. It hurts so much, because Hríd probably never intended for his body to have these scars, these reminders of his kingdom falling, his family getting completely destroyed... Yet Alfonse still kissed and caressed them, he wanted Hríd to remember these as marks of the day they met, of the fact Hríd survived...

Hríd shivered a little, wondering what Alfonse was doing, but he didn't really mind. It felt very nice, making Hríd feel so happy, important, and loved. He wanted to have a family with him, to make both of their kingdoms grow together, to spend his whole life next to the man he loved so much.

Hríd turns back, startling Alfonse a little. He doesn't say anything, just gives the other prince a tender kiss, and then closes his eyes while cuddling him. Alfonse and Ylgr truly were the best treasures on his whole life.


End file.
